


Training or cuddles?

by Miloca



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, JR is a gym adicted, M/M, Minki just wants attention, Not A Lot Of Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: Inspired by the video that Minki posted on JR's birthday.





	Training or cuddles?

**Author's Note:**

> It's small, but I hope LOVEs like it. I wrote with love. ;)
> 
> Not beta read.

Minki arrived at home looking for someone. He heard Dongho working on a music through the door of his bedroom and found Aron playing with Noah on his own. Minki searched on the rest of the apartment, but didn't find the one he was looking for.

"Aron hyung, where is Jonghyun-ie?"

"At the gym, I guess."

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Minki sighed and went out of the apartment. It was his bad luck that Jonghyun's new addiction was so close to home. Well, animes and games were really easy to access too, but at least he would stay at home when playing or reading them and Minki could freely cuddle him at any time.

He got in the gym and almost choked. Jonghyun was working out without his t-shirt and despite he already knew about his boyfriend body shape he was always mesmerized by it. Minki never thought of himself as someone who would enjoy a muscle body, his own being slim but not built, however, for the time being, he was surely enjoying. He just looked for a while, then approached quietly until he was close enough to touch Jonghyun's back.

JR dropped the dumbbells and held a scream, looking back right away.

"Minki-ah!"

"Sorry, Jonghyun-ie. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I didn't get scared."

"Hmmrum."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I got home and wanted to do a cuddle section with my boyfriend, but he wasn't at home so I needed to find him." Minki winked.

"Oh!"

"Will your training take long yet?"

"I just started."

Minki sighed.

"Too bad... I'll come back home and entertain myself then. Good luck, baby!"

He left waving coquettishly.

It took less than twenty minutes to Jonghyun give up on his training and rush home. He barged in and ran to the shower, because he knew Minki wouldn't like to cuddle if he was sweaty. Aron and Dongho spied on the hallway and got back to their rooms, understanding what was going on without more information.

Jonghyun found Minki on the vocalist's room - formerly Minhyun's bedroom - petting Lucky and facing the door.

"Already at home, Jonghyun-ie?" Minki smirked making the other blush.

"You talked about cuddles."

"And here I was, thinking that I had lost you for the gym."

"I prefer you to the gym whenever."

"Glad to know. Come here!"

Minki gave Jonghyun space on his bed and glued to him instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> "SAY HI TO BRAZIL!" is my jam. lol


End file.
